DrTouzoku
by Tannedstrawberry876
Summary: Marik gets sick and decides to visit the best doctor in town.But he gets a bigger prescription than he bargained for . Yeah I suck a summary's a role play between me and my friend. Enjoy!


The doctor tapped his foot impatiently glaring at his watch, a patient in the corner giggled out muttering a sweet "Tick-tock goes the clock...he he~" He sighed and scowled. Yes. Indeed it does.

And the patient line was taking FOREVER. They were hardly filled up today but for some damn god awful reason they'd chosen wait 3-f#cking-hours until he could get even his FIRST patient of the day! What bullcrap!

However, this had seemed to be going better than he'd expected as a large grin spread across his face seeing the patient bar flash green.

And he would be inclined to meet up with Mr. Ishtar...

Marik walked into 's office nervously. His chest ached and his body was cold and shivery.

In all honesty the rumors about were fucking terrifying. He had over heard the girls squealing over how he helped them with period cramps and growing breast pains. EWW!  
He peered 'round the door cautiously, before walking in slowly. "I uh..." He muttered looking down Shyly .

"Oh you must be Mr. Ishtar!" He perked up enthusiastically, an odd and not quite trustworthy grin on his face. He opened his eyes a little shocked to what he would see.

"Oh wow what a beauty..." He muttered under his breath, he was truly bored and to know he was going to have a MALE patient wasn't exactly satisfying but...He was certainly INTERESTING~

"Oh pardon, that wasn't my place to say. Please do come in." He muttered with a familiar smile on his face as he welcomed the younger boy in.

Marik blushed a little at the complement, but shook it off sitting down opposite the doctor.  
He looked down rather sheepishly, man this was embarrassing!

Akefia's eyes flashed as he noted the boy's fidgeting movements...It seemed he was already to get too work. He he he...

"So what seems to be the problem Mr. Ishtar?" He said "politely" displaying again with the same professional smile.

"I uh... My chest hurts and I'm cold all the time..." Marik muttered looking up to meet the doctor's eyes.  
Big mistake. He quickly looked away shifting more.

He cocked his head at an angle that "smile" still plastered well and fully across his face.  
"Oh? It hurts?" He said with a smile before placing down his clipboard as he stood, regardless to the boy's hesitance towards the matter.

He stepped closer and leaned down his level. Placing a hand against his chest he smiled almost sweetly watching him.

"Here, right...?"

Marik nodded slowly. 'It's just his job...it's nothing more than that! Right? Oh Ra this was embarrassing! Now the doctor was feeling him up? No…No it's just his job! Marik's thoughts got muddled and confused with the doctor's actions. But he ignored it, labeling it as a professional's job.  
He shuddered and looked up at him innocently. "Yeah there...am I going to die?" He whispered blinking a few times.

Akefia chuckled softly, oh my. He was one of them...How cute.  
"Ahaha, nooo. There's no need to worry about it. It's merely a lack of vitamins there are...More than one way to warm you up." He muttered with a smirk.

"There is?" Marik tilted his head. Isis always made him wrap up in a blanket near a fire when he was cold. Or give him a hot drink to soothe his cold limbs. And back in Egypt it was too hot to get cold at all. Well maybe at night but the tomb had great insulation.  
But there was another way? Whoa.

"But of course..." The doctor muttered, his eyes narrowing for a moment with a familiar, more reproachful sly smirk. He pressed the entirety of his palm against his chest and slipped him down against the mattress before placing a tender kiss against the young Egyptian's lips.  
He was hurried today, he liked that.  
The Egyptian tasted of sweet nectar after all~

Marik blinked and blushed deeply, pulling away from the other, so a good few inches separated their faces.  
"W-wha? What are you doing?" he hissed, furrowing his brows. "There's no way you are having what you want pervert!" He growled, bawling his fists.

Akefia chuckled, in a sort of oddly almost friendly way.  
"Pervert...? This is far warmer now." He muttered under his breath gently stroking the young male's cheek. And it was.

"B-but you kissed me!" Marik muttered looking away, his face still burning with embarrassment.

Akefia stopped for a moment, but didn't shift his gaze.  
"...Are you saying you didn't like it?"

"W-well I ...I'm straight!" Marik whispered. Well that was utter Bull shit. But Marik couldn't let the doctor know that! Could he?

Akefia couldn't help but grin.  
"So am I."

"B-but but your!" Marik blinked utterly confused. So this guy kisses and claims he loves women? Right.

Akefia "Hmmm~"ed stroking a finger down the boy's tanned chest.  
"For a boy you are awfully pretty~ I simply couldn't help myself~~" He cooed with obvious taste in the younger.

Marik blushed and smiled a little. "How unprofessional Doctor " he giggled winking to the other. Well this could result in him getting fucked by a seriously sexy doctor. Who wouldn't want that?

"Yes...Perhaps, on the contrary I think it may be just what you need..." Akefia purred softly slipping his hands down the Egyptian's waist until he found himself smirking as he softly stroked the younger's ass.  
"I can tell from your reaction you will enjoy it~" He tutted in a matter-of-factly way

Marik groaned and bit his lip, the blush on his face now getting darker and redder. How shameful.  
"T-this better stop me being cold!"

Akefia smirked pinning the Egyptian down against the hospital bed.  
"It's already started." He muttered looking down at him before kissing the boy again, rough and hard. Toying with his tongue as he slipped his hands over the young boy's ass rubbing the tender skin wantingly, feeling his thumb down the crack.

Marik moaned pretty loudly squirming and shifting.  
He broke the kiss panting softy. God this was going to take longer than he expected.  
"A-are you a teaser?" He moaned looking at the other in the eye, well now his eyes were lidded and clouded over.  
He smiled weakly and pulled the doctor down onto his chest more, smirking seductively at the other.

Akefia grunted, smirking considerably but if the other planned too be like THAT. In one swift movement he leaned down practically tearing the trousers from him.  
He purred softly mimicking the eye movements of the boy before rubbing him softly tasting his fingers.  
"I suppose a boy wouldn't be so bad so..." With that he lifted Marik's legs, shoving down his own trousers in the process before thrusting inside him. Instantly cringing at the feeling.

Marik gasped hissing in pain. He bit his lip looking away. "Mm o-oww!" Damn it hurt~ His virginity taken by a random sexy doctor! Whoa.

Akefia chuckled, of course it hurt. It even strained HIM a little...But he knew it should be fine after a while; this boy was as virgin to him as any girl was. So he figured he needed to move. And did so, rocking into him back and forth.

Marik screwed his face up whimpering, tears pricking his eyes. "D-doctor!" It felt like he was being ripped in two! God this doctor had a huge cock.

"Sshhh, you're doing fine~" He purred soothingly, hushing him as he rocked deeper into that cavern. Oh my he was tight~ But in a good way.

Marik moaned suddenly throwing his head back. "Aaah! D-doctor! "There! There was Marik's sweet spot and he hit it dead on.  
He panted more arching his back.

Akefia moaned pleasurably, he may have been fucking a virgin boy but still, damn~  
"Are you SURE you're not gay?" He chuckled thrusting harder into him as he struck his prostate.

Marik screamed again before trying to smirk. "I'm not the one pounding into a patient doctor. Are you sure YOU'RE not gay?"

Akefia could only return a shit-eating grin as he reminded the younger.  
"I'm topping, I could still fuck any girl in the ass. And I haven't touched your cock." His eyes flashed.  
"But you still have another man's dick up your ass" Before thrusting once again, panting a little as he felt himself begin to build up.

Marik growled in defeat but moaned more, getting tighter as he was near his climax.  
"You're a horrible doctor!" He panted, drooling slightly.

Akefia laughed for a moment, horrible yes. But he was still probably the best there was~  
He let out a final moan as he climaxed into the tight cavern, gripping his waist tight as he slammed against him to keep it in.

Marik moaned and gasped his own erection painfully hard. "D-doctor"

Akefia looked down at him panting; he certainly didn't know how to sort that. He had never played with another man before.  
He did the one thing he could, stripping the boys pants to relieve his crotch of the weight thrusting in once more hitting him dead on the prostate gland.

Marik moaned loudly coming hard all over his chest. "Aaaah!" He threw his head back trying to make his breaths even and his heart beat slow. .EVER.

Akefia huffed out and smiled leaning closer to kiss him finally.  
"Good boy" He praised before pulling out, cleaning himself up. He threw on his lab coat and chuckled sending him a wink.  
"I expect to see you next Wednesday, for a check up on your symptoms and, possibly another prescription for medicine. If necessary~" He winked and left the room.


End file.
